Twinkle twinkle little star, let's have sex in my taxi-car
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: "What is the first time to do when you get a taxi? Have car sex in it!" Shizuo and Izaya have been dating in secret for years now. Tonight they were finally able to meet up after their busy schedules. Making hotel reservations, Shizuo was going to pick up Izaya on the way on his personal taxi, but Izaya has other plans before reaching the hotel. Izuo blowjob car smex. r&r is luv-kl


**So here we are**

 **Just Shizuo**

 **and a taxi/car**

 **I'm not joking**

 **so I have this headcanon, totally crack that Shizuo owns a taxi cab because he's cool like that**

 **He finally finished saving up so he could get it, it's like his pride and joy**

 **coughcough Izaya actually helped him**

 **so they're in a relationship behind closed doors**

 **and today Shizuo's just minding his own business in his taxi, kind of tired**

 **was waiting for Izaya so they can go to a hotel for their annual sexy night**

 **because Izaya's been really busy with work and he's finally finished everything**

 **and so is Shizuo for the week, Tom let him off.**

 **with Izaya's insisting to fuck at a hotel together with his reservations**

 **all lovely dovey and that with wine and chocolates,**

 **maybetotallymaybesometoysandallthatjazzforshizuotoplaywith**

 **but then Izaya decides to get Shizuo into the mood before they even reach the hotel**

 **continue reading if you wish to see evil man's plans, short teaser before the rest of the night came c:**

 **You have entered the chatroom**

 **Welcome to the chatroom**

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** Hello.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** And welcome to Ikebukuro.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** On this fine evening, we have a empty street with a colorful yellow taxi parked on the road with none other than Ikebukuro's strongest, Shizuo Heiwajima in his usual bartender get up, waiting in the driver's seat.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** Apparently waiting for someone.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** Someone who's another infamous character that likes to visit this city time to time

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** Izaya Orihara, Shizuo's current totally in love with lover and boyfriend.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** I know, wait what.. They're both enemies and rivals aren't they? Don't they completely hate the other?

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** Well guess what, you're in an alternate universe, mind blowing right? In this messed up Ikebukuro, yes Heiwajima and Orihara are dating. And guess who tops in this relationship?

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** Heiwajima?

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** NAH, sorry wrong answer, Orihara's seme here ladies and gents.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** Shocker, but more realistic in personality. Either way you get your yaoi couple fufufufu.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** Oh wait where was I? Oh yes, Shizuo waiting in his taxi. Let me tell you a little story about his taxi, this thing is like his second baby beside his precous milk.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** Taxi has been with Shizuo for many rides as he likes to just drive in it all day when he has his days off. He got it after his savings when Izaya helped him fulfill his dream of owning a taxi.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** Because the fortissimo of Ikebukuro got his driver's license, yeah that's right, Shizuo can drive legally.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** Now here he waits for the informant to come by as this **(shows empty place)** as their meeting spot before they would drive to the hotel that Izaya metioned earlier today.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** You must wonder why I know all this, and why am I telling you about Shizuo Heiwajima's and Izaya Orihara's private love life.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** If you're not, great.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** If yes, well then, you see, watching them from security cameras on the streets and the devices in Orihara's house.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** I'm just gaining information on this couple.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** You can call me a bit of a stalker, just I'm just going to blackmail Orihara later.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** At this time, Shizuo is getting close to fall asleep at Izaya's late request, at night, 2 am in the morning.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi:** How normal of him.

 **end of (really sorry ooc) tsukumoya chatroom (inpersonation) starting comments c:**

Really, Shizuo thought it would make much more sense if he just drove to Izaya's place in Shinjuku then wait for him in his taxi.

Shizuo was about to doze off and honk the horn but then the windows got to him first.

Shizuo came close to jumping out of his skin when he heard the ta da da da rap on the passenger-side window.

On the other side, Izaya grinned at him through the glass, with his trademark fur trimmed jacket and smile.

Shizuo frowned slightly, but was feeling happy to be able to see Izaya after hours to spent a little alone time with him.

The first thing Izaya did when he got in the car was kiss him. And it wasn't just a simple peck, it was the kiss of all kisses.

The kiss with hard, hot, charged with burning lust, a kiss that said **I want you right now and I'm not gonna take "no" for an answer Shizu-chan.**

Before he knew it, Shizuo found himself pressed back-first against the driver's window, his hands clutching Izaya's jacket, Izaya half-straddling his thigh and in the middle of tugging Shizuo's legs even farther apart.

"Wait .. Izaya.. stop what about the hotel?" Shizuo asked, hearing the shiver in his own voice.

Izaya grinned at him charmingly and devilishly delicious. "It can wait, Shizu-chan."

"But the room-" It'd be much better in there to do it than in his taxi.

"It'll still be there in twenty minutes or so Shizu-chan." Izaya reassured him, with little effort.

"What exactly are you saying damn fle-" Izaya kissed the question from his lips, and when they surfaced again, Shizuo was panting for air, his body sprawled rather awkwardly across the driver's seat.

Izaya had managed to unsnap Shizuo's bowtie while he was distracted and was taking the opportunity to begin plucking open his black vest jacket and dress shirt.

He pressed his lips to Shizuo's skin for every inch he uncovered. Shizuo's breath hitched when Izaya's tongue met down to his navel.

"Oh my god, Izaya. Are we really going to have sex in my car when we have a perfectly good reservation at the hotel just across the fucking street?" Shizuo trying to talk sense of the situation to Izaya.

While Izaya was driving him to the bridge of insanity with all this pleasurable heat, getting used to it after a long while without sex.

"Nope~ I'm just gonna give you a blow, feel grateful Shizu-chan. The actual sex will happen at the hotel, I promise."

Well, damn if Shizuo didn't stop breathing altogether when he heard that.

Izaya had reached his trousers by then, and was teasing the zipper down with one hand while the other settled on fondling Shizuo's perky nipple.

He rolled it gently, and Shizuo arched, grabbing Izaya's warm wrist and holding on tightly **(not too tight).**

They hadn't spent a lot of time together in private as a couple.

But it was enough to make Shizuo ache at the memory of Izaya's mouth, of his firm cock, of lips swollen and tender and semen wet between his fingers and thighs.

He couldn't help the moan that escaped when Izaya closed his mouth on him, he still felt heat rush into his face when Izaya glanced up at him, amused.

"Don't look at me.. like that.." Shizuo flushed even more.

"Why not? You look sexy, not to metion, down right adorable," Izaya murmured around the tip of his cock.

He gave Shizuo's foreskin a soft tug downwards to lick at the slit, and Shizuo moaned again before quickly cramming his knuckles in his mouth to stifle the sound.

This definitely wasn't the first time he'd received a blowjob from Izaya in his taxi.

But the dark cast of the sky outside, or for the fact that they were outside, with the windows clear as glass, basically showing the whole world in view of what was happening had his senses on high.

Shizuo couldn't hear anything except his and Izaya's uneven breathing, couldn't feel anything but Izaya's hot tongue on his cock and his cold hand on his chest, but every sensation was complete bliss.

Shizuo hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until they sprang open at the feel of Izaya's fingers trailing down his body.

All too soon, Izaya released him to pull his pants farther down, and then two fingers were inside him, curling against his prostate.

"Izaya, I—I thought—ah, yes, oh God— GODDAMMIT FLEA" Shizuo couldn't even get a proper sentence out. "I thought you said—"

Izaya nuzzled the inside of his thigh. "Just hang on a second, okay, Shizu-chan? I missed you."

While car sex was nice, it wasn't quite what he had in mind for this particular night.

But it seemed that Izaya was one step ahead.

Izaya made no move to take off all of his clothes; instead, he went down on Shizuo again as his fingers continued to swirl inside him.

It was a combination that they hadn't tried before, and it wound Shizuo up so tight that he thought he'd snap if he didn't reach his climax soon-which he did-, nearly before the thought had time to register.

With a swallow, Izaya took him in even deeper, then slid him out of his mouth after a moment with a satisfied sigh.

Izaya crawled up over the gear shift so that he was level with Shizuo and draped himself over him unabashedly.

"We can go to the hotel now."

"Mmm. Can't keep you waiting, can we impatient flea-kun?" Shizuo slipped a hand down Izaya's body, but Izaya caught it with his own before it could reach its destination and gave his bitten knuckles a butterfly kiss instead.

"I'm still driving, this is my taxi."

"Fine, fine. Shizu-chan, I think sometimes you love this taxi more than you love me, that's not fair, Shizuu-channnnnn."

Izaya puckered his mouth up in Shizuo's direction, and Shizuo chuckled at Izaya's jealousy with an automobile.

But he was happy with the thought that the rest of the night was all theirs, not even the taxi will get in the way.

Without a doubt, Izaya's going to make the most of it.

 **(Shizuo I pray for your ass but have a fun night, don't faint -Was a text message from Tom, yeah no that was all on me, safety first kids)**

 **the end**

 **-sexy time ensured-**

 **gunna rock your body all night it's lust the first night**

 **sorry not sorry for the teaser**

 **shizuo got his sexy time in his taxi and at the hotel you're welcome C8**

 **is izuo because let's turn some stuff upside down**

 **semezaya and shizuke**

 **okay?**

 **okay.**

 **the end and have the greatest night you two old losers**

 **and the taxi was happy that he got the most front seat (literally) row all to himself to see all the yaoi glory of izuo**

 **sorry not sorry but taxi au headcanon wanted to meet you all kappalings so it came out like russia sushi service**

 **it started as a rock then kappa showered it with kappacumber tea so it grew**

 **but the shizuo and izaya messed around with it (mainly izaya, the evil man)**

 **and so semezaya came out for it and taxi x shizuo moments were gone to become izuo moment in the taxi**

 **kappa is tired he needs some tea, feed kappa crackers (reviews)**

 **tell the kappalord if taxi should be in other stories too**

 **no I totally didn't post this after this week's episode**

 **with something the involved a car**

 **meow**

 **bai now c:**

 **-kappalord**


End file.
